


Revancha

by Morenita326



Series: Voyager Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: Kathryn cheated and Chakotay wants revenge.





	Revancha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Really?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402115) by [Morenita326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326). 



> This is "sort of a sequel" to "Really?"

Calm days at Voyager were never easy to live through. In moments like this, she could feel the full weight of being stranded alone at the other end of the galaxy. Nothing to put her mind to, apart from reports. The fact that the last fun thing she had done had been kissing him, made the dullness of hours even worse. Her memory kept interrupting her reading with the softness of his lips, his warmth. And she couldn't help wondering what it would be like... but no. 

She wished something happened, the Borg, the Vidiians, someone! 

Then the door chimed.

"Come in" she was so glad someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Captain" Chakotay walked in with the hint of a smile on his lips, _those lips..._

"Commander" she tried to focus on his eyes but that didn't make it any easier. "What can I do for you?"

 _Had he just lowered his forehead to look straight into her eyes_? Her pulse accelerated. _What was up with him? Or was it her? Was she immagining things?_

"I came for the reports" she could swear he didn't usually look at her like that but then again, _was she sure of that_? Didn't his eyes send shivers down her spine more often than she would care to admit?

"Well, I have not finished reading all of them-" she glanced over at the messy pile on her desk trying to distract herself.

"In that case" he made a small pause "I may be of help" _Ooohhh... how she wished he could truly help her.._. "but no"

 _Oh damn, she had said that aloud_.

"Captain?" He was frowning but also smiling. _He knew._

He had collected a couple of padds already but stood still watching her go around her desk and take them from his hands. He could have sworn that she was rushing to get them. Then their hands touched and she lost her breath.

He narrowed his eyes, smiling, clearly enjoying it. He stood still, inches away from her, immerse in her warm scent and the kiss came back to him so vividly that he had to swallow.

"What?" Her voice was soft and she didn't dare to look at him in the eyes.

 _You are beautiful_. He thought.

 _I_ _love you._ He thought again.

He tilted his head down to one side and smiled almost shy.

"I didn't have you for a cheater, Kathryn Janeway" he pushed his luck knowingly.

She sighed.

"I am NOT a cheater" her voice was calm but somehow, also bored. She turned around and walked back to her desk.

"Then prove it" he remained still unable to believe the words coming from his mouth "defeat me in good faith".

"You want to repeat the show?" she played foolish.

"No... No audience. I can reclaim my honor in private if you are certain you can win without tricks" and his dimples left her no choice, she wasn't thinking anymore.

"Of course" she smiled back. _Wait! What? No_!

"Great. My quarters 1900 hours" and he strode out of the room _. What on Earth had possesed her?_

\---

19:01 hours. The door of his quarters chimed.

"Come in" he was pouring some wine when she walked in wearing her black pants and grey undershirt _. Not totally formal, neither totally casual.._. She stopped a few steps in and he approached her, offering a glass _. Oh she was going to need it. Or may be, she could just run away! Now_! But jer legs took her to his sofa instead.

"So" he walked behind her. "How did you manage with those reports?"

 _Smooth... was he regretting having invited her?_ She felt a little bit more in control and allowed herself to take a sip of her glass. "Just fine. As usual. Nothing new in the quadrant lately"

"I wouldn't say that" he looked straight into her eyes as he took a sip.

"I am not a cheater and I am here to prove it", she said playfully as she mimicked his actions.

"I am glad to hear that. I wouldn't like to serve under a cheater." he smiled, she laughed, and both relaxed a little more.

"Though I grant you that the whole arm-wrestling facade was quite creative" he threw it to her face with a calm tone and a half smile.

"Excuse me?" she almost chokes "The arm-wrestling facade? What facade?" _What the hell-?_

"The one you made up just to kiss me" he took a deep sip while the words sank in her.

"I- I..." _had she?_ Her face went pale then red then she had to make an effort put air in her lungs

"What?!" He laughed openly at her confusion. Then he put his glass on the table in front of her and stood up. 

"Come" he extended his hand to her. She was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Commander" she stood and put her glass on the table as well. She was furious, _how dared he treat her like a child?_ "I have indulged this game too much. I appologize-" her command voice in full force now.

"Come..." he insisted in a calming tone without dropping the smile and taking her hand.

"I don't know what-" he snapped his fingers and music played. He circled her waist with his free hand and took her other hand to his chest. Then he swayed to the music.

"Commander..." she took a deep breath "may I know what you think you are doing?"

"Well, Kathryn Janeway, I have never been known for making a woman take the first step. Had I known how badly you wanted to kiss me, I would have kissed you myself" he was definitely enjoying her shock. And she was shocked.

"Commander!" she tried to pull away but he kept her firmly against his body, she softened her tone.

"Chakotay... I know it was childish of me, I appologize." She was swaying to the music following the slow movements of his warm body, pressed against hers. Suddenly she realized how good his hands felt, holding her, distracting her from her duty.

She looked away "I'm sorry if I offended you." _She had to end this._

He stopped moving and relaxed his arms while looking into her eyes. "You did not"

He took her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. She tried to pull away but he reached for her once more and held her tight in his arms. She meant to protest but the words just wouldn't obey her. His teeth played with her lower lip, and her mouth opened allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her body was trembling within his arms and she wasn't resisting anymore. He pulled away just enough to look at her, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling. 

"Do you want to stay?" he was a little agitated himself.

"I- I..." _Come on! Run!_ "It's..." _was it, reallly? Was it that complicated? No... not really_.

"Kathryn..." his strong arms around her, the warm scent of his skin, his lips barely touching her neck...

"Chakotay, I would love to, b-"

"Good" he wasn't about to let her give him the odds of it so he kissed her as deep as silence filled the space among the stars and she kissed him back.


End file.
